Brotherhood of Hassassin
by fistandantilus123
Summary: Ever since he came back from his first year at Hogwarts a series of dreams with a similarity that you couldn’t ignore has a lasting effect on him, from the near beginning to the end and beyond this is Brotherhood of Hassassin. M to be safe


Brotherhood of Hassassin

Summary- Ever since he came back from his first year at Hogwarts a series of dreams with a similarity that you couldn't ignore now has a lasting effect on him from the near beginning to the end and beyond this is Brotherhood of Hassassin.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Assassin's Creed, or anything else seen in this story except for the idea.

Chapter 1-Harry James Potter

His white robe ends flew outward as he ran speedily across the barren dirt. The sun nearly blocked out his sight as it beat down glaringly on his front. The pounding hooves of his pursuers ringed in his ears.

The desert sand rose up as his heavy footfalls hit the ground. There was not a single cloud in the sky nor anything but sandy dunes in all directions. He felt his labored breath speed up and he continued up a sprint up a hill of sand. The horses were closing in on him. He couldn't out run them but he could fight.

With his decision made he flipped over in a summersault twisting around right into the face of a riding templar knight. As the knights sword long and curved its sharp edge glinting in the sun light rose from its sheath to strike him, he moved.

In a single move he had twitched his wrist unleashing his hidden blade from his left hands gauntlet and jumped high up in an arc he struck with right hand with cool precision on the man's chest. His leg rose over the head of the galloping horse and he struck with his left arm the blade piercing the man's neck.

One moment he was going to die and the next he mounted backwards and one of the riders were dead.

Placing his hands on the handle of the horse's saddle he twisted around in his seat using his legs to kick the dying man off the horses back. He grabbed the horse's reins and turned sharply turning the horse 180 degrees. The horse was expertly maneuvered by his hands with trained reflex into a gallop dodging half of his pursuing horde and ducking a flailing swipe of a nearby horseman he had passed them completely.

With incredible speed he took off on the quick and speedy horse. He grinned now he could out run them.

As the lull of rhythm filled movement took control the sound seemed to turn softer till he could no longer hear the beat of the hooves beneath him, the taste of blood and sweat in his mouth disappeared completely, and his vision turned black. The feel of the horse under his body faded to the soft comforts of his bed. Just as he felt the exhaustion nearly set in a jolt of electric pain jolted through him jerking him out of his dream filled sleep.

He sat up in his old bed sweating and panting slightly out of breath. He felt like he had run a marathon. The excitement would keep him awake anyways so he slid out of bed slowly.

The white robbed figure was tall but not overly so he while well muscled was still quite thin. He had the deepest and sharpest blue eyes you would ever see and if you stared into them you would think you were staring at an eagle. His white skin was an almost olive tone tanned from years of work in sun ridden lands. His hair was a jet black smooth and silky cut short dyed from the sun beating upon his head. His white robe was an off white from years of use and fit tightly to his skin. His body was out fitted with a variety of weapons such as two swords, a dagger, an assortment of throwing knives, a crossbow and a quiver of bolts. On his left hand was a gauntlet out fitted with a hidden blade that could be released with a flick of his wrist.

The boy who slipped out of bed was very different. He was short and incredibly skinny. He had shining emerald eyes that were filled with a strange light that showed his own happiness and brilliance. His skin was extremely pale and hair was a dark brown incredibly messy and unkempt. He wore the baggy clothes of his cousin Dudley who was nearly 3 times his size.

He had just lived through his first year at Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards like him. While there he had learned all sort of magic and made his first friends he felt as if it was one of his dreams. As he had no contact with the magical world since he had left Hogwarts.

Ever since then he had begun to have dreams like to night all the same of that man. At least it made his life somewhat exciting. Though with the battling with Trolls, Meeting centaurs, Carrying Dragons, Going through a set of staff made obstacles, Fighting Voldemort, and of course the normal troubles of being new to magical school he might have had enough excitement for a life time.

He walked to the bathroom across the hill and washed his face before looking in the mirror and smiled and said as loudly as he dared "Happy Birthday Harry". For his birthday was today and his name was Harry James Potter.


End file.
